


three of a kind

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Drabble Collection, Established Ennotana, Eventual EnnoTanaFuta, Fluff without Plot, Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange 2018, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, brief implied nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Four drabbles about three shapeshifting boyfriends.





	1. lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestehalcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestehalcyon/gifts).



> For [Anya](http://celadonhearth.tumblr.com/) for the [Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange](http://fantasyhaikyuuexchange.tumblr.com/)! You guys absolutely HAVE to check out Anya's art! She's one of the original EnnoTana shippers, out there rowing this ship when it was just a canoe, giving us that quality art and fluff. A true hero in our dark, EnnoTana-less times. 
> 
> This wonderful art is by my [spouse](https://saltymagus.tumblr.com/)! Thanks a million ♥  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> The drabbles are in the same setting, linear progression (from established EnnoTana to EnnoTanaFuta), but no plot, just fluff |´∀｀●) 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "lucky" - established ennotana

Tanaka Ryuunosuke considered himself the luckiest guy in the world for three reasons.

“Hey there, lazy butt.” Ryuu sat at the entryway, leaning against the wall and fumbling to untie his boots. It was hard enough to keep his eyes open, let alone coordinate his fingers long enough to untangle the knot that his past self decided couldn't be tight enough. It was tempting to sleep right there in the foyer, to use the one boot he managed to get off as a pillow and call it a night. “Sleep all day?”

The cat answered with an impressive yawn, one of those infamous cat yawns that looked like their heads could turn inside out, before padding over to Ryuu leisurely, stopping to stretch along the way.

He was the prettiest cat Ryuu had ever seen - a soft, black coat of medium-length fur with a white paw on his front leg that looked like a single sock. His eyes were a copper that shined orange in the sun to match the intricate stitching in his grey collar. Ryuu especially loved his tail, fluffier than the rest of his fur and curled at the tip whenever he saw Ryuu.

The cat rubbed his side against Ryuu’s arm, as soft as his little paws that he placed on Ryuu’s forearm for leverage to headbutt Ryuu’s cheek.

Ryuu pressed his forehead against the cat’s to return the greeting. “I missed you, too.”

Reason One he was the luckiest guy in the world: His boyfriend was _hot._ Flat out gorgeous. Soft eyes with a smile to match? Check. Dark, silky hair to brush aside with his fingertip just to see him blush? Check. Beefy arms that could pick him up and pin him against a wall? Double check, a green mark for each bicep.

“Hell of a day.” Ryuu finally pulled off his second boot. “Not a bad one, but damn, work just kept coming.”

The cat yawned again, and Ryuu yawned in sympathy.

“You've got the right idea.” He picked up the cat, holding him over his shoulder and rewarded with another headbutt and a purr in his ear. “It's naptime.”

Reason Two he was the luckiest guy in the world: His boyfriend was clever, and talented, and patient, and tough, and dedicated, and hardworking, and- alright, so Chikara’s personality wasn't just one reason Ryuu considered himself the luckiest guy, but a million reasons that he could list for days. Which he tried. With a guitar. After 20 minutes of waxing poetic out of tune, Chikara thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, and he was too flustered to go on.

“Home, sweet home,” Ryuu said as he flopped backward onto the bed with the kitty in tow.

The cat nuzzled into the crook of his neck, kneading at his chest.

When Ryuu closed his eyes, he felt a familiar weight on him, heavier and solid and warm, his arms wrapping around it on instinct.

When he opened his eyes, Chikara’s soft eyes looked back, with a slow, content blink and serenity in his sleepy smile.

Reason Three he was the luckiest guy in the world, excluding the billions of traits he failed to sing about: His boyfriend could turn into the cutest cat he'd ever seen.

All in all, the ideal boyfriend to cuddle after a long day at work, in any form.

“How are feeling?” Chikara finally asked, punctuating it with a soft kiss to Ryuu’s neck. He could talk when he was a cat, but he rarely bothered. Must have been a cat thing, Ryuu figured; cats figured sitting quietly a few feet away and probably staring at their company like a gargoyle for a few hours was enough social interaction.

“Good.” Ryuu pet behind Chikara’s ear; he kept the cat ears and tail when he changed back, but only around Ryuu. It was the same with wearing his robes that transformed with him, grey with orange runes stitched in along the collar. “Tired as hell,” Ryuu continued, “but good now that I'm home with you. How’re you doin’? Didja nap the day away?”

Chikara’s tail swished languidly. “I’m good. I cleaned up around the apartment this-" a yawn interrupted him, “--this morning. ...Then I napped.”

“In a sunbeam?”

“Of course.”

Ryuu snorted in amusement, holding Chikara tighter and shifting the both of them to their sides. “Thanks for cleaning up,” he hummed, expressing his gratitude with a kiss to Chikara’s neck.

A gentle purr graced his lips, beckoning him for more.

Ryuu happily obliged, placing another kiss closer to Chikara’s throat, soft and sweet, drinking in the purrs as they grew louder. Then he gave another by Chikara’s adams apple, softer and sweeter still, tasting the purrs growing erratic-

“Huuaaaaaaahh.” Ryuu’s yawn was powerful enough that he felt like a cat - yawning wide enough that he felt his head could turn inside out, too, probably giving Chikara a detailed view of his tonsils.

“Let's save the necking for later, hm?” Chikara wrapped his tail around Ryuu’s leg. “We could use a nap.”

 _“We?”_ Ryuu laughed. “Didn't you nap all day?”

Chikara smirked. “Cats need 12 to 16 hours of sleep.”

“You're still a human, you butt.”

“But the sunbeam calls to me.”

“I’m starting to think you're really a plant. The cute kitty act is just to throw me off,” Ryuu teased back, blowing at Chikara’s fuzzy ear to watch it twitch.

“You figured out my secret. I guess I don't have to turn into a cat anymore-"

Ryuu curled closer against Chikara, reaching up to scratch behind his ear. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You gotta be the cutest kitty forever.”

Chikara snorted in amusement lightly. “Keep petting me like that, and we'll call it a deal.”

“Deal!” Ryuu kicked up the blanket until it was in reach and pulled it up to their shoulders. “Let's watch a movie later. You can kitty it up on my lap and I'll pet you all you want.”

Chikara kissed his chin before rubbing the side of his forehead against it, purring. “That sounds perfect.”

Ryuu paid back the kiss with one to the tip of Chikara’s nose. “Hell yeah it does.”

Ryuu closed his heavy eyes, whisked to dreamland quickly by his boyfriend's soothing, gentle purr, his final thought before sleep taking him was that he was the luckiest guy in the world.


	2. dragons: pants optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dragons: pants optional" - established ennotana

As a teen, Chikara used to wonder how people managed to keep those oversized pets he’d see on YouTube. Watching animals was one of those 3 AM  _ “I’ll sleep after one more video”  _ things, a cycle of one after another, the animals getting bigger and more exotic the further he went down the rabbit hole. From dogs bigger than smart cars, to domesticated tigers, to snakes that must have needed enclosures bigger than his kitchen, he was left to wonder: How huge must their houses be to fit them?  

Years later, looking at the eight-foot-long dragon curled up and snoring on his full-sized bed, he got his answer: Not that big. 

The spot of drool at the corner of his mouth aside, the dragon was a magnificent sight. Onyx scales that shimmered iridescent with wings to match, a long tail draped over footboard, and horns that curled back... with a torn pillow caught on one, as per usual. There was a new tear in the blanket by his claws, too.

“And you give me flack for sleeping the afternoon away,” Chikara sighed fondly, kneeling beside the bed, inches away from the dragon’s snout.

The dragon let out a not-so-flattering snore, oblivious to his company. 

Chikara rested his hand under the dragon’s chin. “I’m home, Ryuu,” he said softly, kissing the bridge of the dragon’s snout as gently as his words. 

An eye like fire peeked open, scarlet around the slit pupil, with flecks of orange that burst to gold. 

“Chikara!” The dragon nuzzled his snout under Chikara’s chin, his breath hot against Chikara’s neck. 

Chikara pet between Ryuu's horns, the scales smooth beneath his fingers. “Sleep all day?”

“I was so boooorred.” Ryuu rolled over, exposing the pale yellow scales of his belly, and muttering a quiet  _ “Oops,” _ when the pillow caught on his horn tore more. “Let’s go fly-” he yawned with the gentleness of an earthquake, a tired roar that echoed in Chikara’s eardrums, “...ing.” 

Chikara huffed in amusement, wincing as he rubbed his ear. “How about we nap instead?”

Ryuu's tail wagged, thwapping hard against the bed. “C'mere!”

“I need room, too,” Chikara laughed, shoving at the dragon’s side and barely nudging him a few inches.

“Nope. I need the whoooole bed.”

Chikara held his hands close to Ryuu’s sides, a threat in his curled fingers. “Is that so?”

“D-don’t you dare!” 

“You’ll be spared, if you move over…”

Ryuu's gaze traveled from Chikara's face, to his hands, back to his face, before he replied, his voice laced with a playful threat to match his boyfriend's. “Never!”

Chikara’s attack was merciless - fingertips barely brushing against Ryuu’s scales, the ghost of their presence enough to send Ryuu squirming.. 

“I’ll never- give-” Ryuu laughed, breathless, “-give up!” 

“Oh? I can go all day…”

“N-no! You-” wheezed, shifting to a human mid-laugh, “-you monster!”

Chikara relented his attack, resting his palm solidly on the scales above Ryuu’s hip. 

Chikara was intensely enchanted by Ryuu’s half-form. Human, but with a scaled tail that wagged like a puppy whenever he was excited, and scales lining his jaw and jugular, twisting patterns around his arms and legs, and patches on his hips that would dip below the hem of his pants. 

...If he was wearing pants. 

“No pants?” 

They had two shift robes and pants between the two of them, sewn by Ryuu to turn to a collar or tail ribbon interchangeably - and Ryuu was quick to steal the pants as soon as they were out of the dryer. 

“No pants!” Ryuu stretched shamelessly, all his scales on full, cheeky display. “Nap time?” 

Chikara sighed fondly before laying beside Ryuu, wrapping his arm over his side. He traced the scales on Ryuu’s back, slowly trailing down his spine. 

Ryuu nuzzled Chikara’s nose. “Have sweet dreams, Chikara.” 

And so he did - dreams of tigers bigger than a house, dreams of dragons wearing pants, and dreams of smooth scales and Ryuu warm in his arms. 


	3. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "crush" - pre-ennotanafuta

There was only one thing better than having a super hot boyfriend:

Having _two_ super hot boyfriends.

And if the night kept going as it was, Ryuu would have exactly that.

The date was impromptu, a request on a dreary Wednesday afternoon by his boyfriend to him and their crush to savour the rainy day with a movie.

What the movie was about, Ryuu couldn’t say - they didn’t pay a lick of attention, too busy trying to toss popcorn into each others’ mouths, too busy talking, too busy using any excuse to lean in closer until they stopped using excuses to drape over each other like a messy pile of blankets, the DVD forgotten and its menu on repeat half-muted for hours.

“What did you call it earlier? Shift clothes?”

“Shift robes. Though it ain’t always robes. Like I use these pants instead. You don’t got anything like that?”

“I didn’t care enough to bother,” Kenji replied airily, a veil of nonchalance Ryuu could see through like lace. “I’m thinking of getting one just to have.”

It must have been long past midnight already, though Ryuu didn’t dare move to reach for his phone to check. He would have been content never moving for, say, the rest of his life - his back against one of the loveseat’s armrests, his boyfriend’s back against the other, and their potential third between them, leaning his back against Chikara’s chest, their legs tangled and hands tauntingly close.

“Ryuu can sew them,” Chikara said, resting his chin on Kenji’s shoulder from behind. “The thread is hard to get, so we only have two each.”

“What about the fabric?”

“That can be anything, as long as it’s got some emotional value,” Ryuu replied. “Chikara’s robes are made from my shirts.”

A twinkle of laughter shined in Chikara’s eyes. “And Ryuu stole my favorite pajama pants to make his.”

“They’re so comfy!!”

“Ugh. You’re both so sappy,” Kenji huffed, as if he wasn’t the one to turn blush up to his ears at the slightest touch.

“So…” He rested his hand on Kenji’s leg, brushing his thumb on the side of the knee. That jerk _had_ to have worn shorts to tease him, he just knew it. Every time Kenji showed up in shorts, Ryuu couldn’t pry his eyes away - and Chikara smugly called him out on it more than once. Right in front of Kenji. Chikara was a jerk, too, both of them out to get him. “When are you gonna show us that shift of yours?”

Kenji propped up his other leg by Ryuu’s shin, his shorts sliding up his thigh an extra inch - oh, he was definitely doing it on purpose. “When I feel like it,” he replied, as smug as can be.

“I think he won't show us because…” Chikara wrapped his arms around Kenji's torso, “he's cursed. He doesn't shift around us because he can't control it.”

Kenji flinched. “What?! No way, I'm not-”

“Ha! Chikara's so right! Bet you got some dumb form!”

“It's not dumb! I mean- I’m not cursed!”

“Uuuuh huh. Who did you piss off?” Ryuu grinned from ear to ear. “Didja steal candy from a mage dressed as a baby?”

“Ryuu, don’t pester him,” Chikara cut in softly. “...We’ll just ask Aone later.”

Kenji turned his head a sliver to glare at Chikara, enough to blush at the proximity. “You traitor.”

Chikara shrugged, flashing a not-so-apologetic and yet still gentle smile.

“Yeah, well, no matter how dumb your shift is,” Ryuu gave Kenji's leg a light squeeze, “we've got your back. Whatever you need, you can call up us two strong, handsome, charming, fashionable, sophisticated-”

“-delusional-” Chikara oh-so-helpfully added.

“-badass shifters to help you out. We're here for you.”

Kenji refused to meet his gaze, trying to play it off by twirling a loose thread from the couch's seam around his finger. “Thanks,” he mumbled, barely audible.

“You haven’t seen Ryuu’s shift yet, have you?” Chikara asked.

“Ooh, you’re right, Chikara! He hasn’t,” Ryuu answered for Kenji, leaning closer to him. “How about it?” he continued, his voice a low rumble. “Wanna see a dragon?”

Kenji’s blush crept all the way down past his collar. “Y-yeah. Yeah, sure, why not.”

Ryuu flashed him a wicked grin before pulling his shirt off, then he leaned in closer still, and-

-shifted in a blink, laying a full 300 pounds of dragon on his dates.

“Ack! You’re crushing me!”

Ryuu nuzzled his snout against Kenji’s cheek. “Such cute, tiny humans!”

“Help! Chikara-”

“You’ll get used to it,” Chikara replied calmly, amused.

Ryuu licked Kenji’s cheek, his slobbery dragon kiss rewarded with a groan.

“Gross.” Kenji grimaced, wiping his cheek. “Why do I like you?”

“So you _do_ like us?” Ryuu asked eagerly, his wagging tail knocking over an empty pizza box on the coffee table.

Kenji only groaned again, trying and failing to hide his red face with the arm not trapped under the dragon.

“We’ve got a _crush_ on you too!”

“I’m leaving.”

“I’m leaving with him.”

Ryuu laughed, licking Kenji’s cheek again, and then Chikara’s.

One boyfriend to crush and give slobbery dragon kisses to was good, but two boyfriends? Way better.


	4. little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "little secret" - established ennotanafuta

“Kenji says you can't come in.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because you'll laugh at him.”

“Why would I laugh?!” Ryuu rattled the doorknob to Kenji’s apartment in vain. “C'mon, open up! I won't laugh, no matter what!”

“You'll definitely laugh,” Chikara's muffled voice replied.

“Alright, yeah, I probably will.” Not that Ryuu had any idea what he'd laugh at. He was certain, however, that Chikara knew him better than he knew himself. “Well, if he wants these cough drops, he’s gotta lemme in.”

“...He asked what kind.”

“Cherry.”

After a few more seconds of a muffled conversation Ryuu couldn’t understand, Chikara opened the door. “Don’t talk too loudly. He has a headache.”

“Sure, sure.” Ryuu kicked his shoes off at the heels. “So, why am I gonna laugh at him?”

“Don’t tell him,” a nasally voice whined, punctuated by a sniffle.

Ryuu followed the hacking cough until he found a hurricane of crumpled tissues, cough drop wrappers, and the eye of the storm - one Futakuchi Kenji bundled up to his nose in blankets, with a tissue shoved up each nostril.

“You look like you took a nap in a dumpster.”

Kenji gave him a half-hearted glare over a blanket, complete with an incoherent, mumbled retort.

Chikara stepped in behind Ryuu, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I found out what makes him shift.”

“What makes him…? Oh. Oh! Completely forgot about that!”

Kenji’s face scrunched up - at least, the sliver of face Ryuu could see, cute little nose wrinkles and a furrowed brow under his mussed bangs.

“So, what’s he turn into?” Ryuu continued to Chikara. “Is it a giraffe? Explains the neck-”

Kenji’s nose twitched. “Ah-”

“I bet he’s a crab. Get it? Cause he’s always so crabby-”

“Ah-”

“Probably a llama. I heard they’re jerks even though they’re so cute, just like him-”

_“Achoo!”_

Just like that, Kenji was out of sight - and in his place under the blankets was a lump no longer than Ryuu’s hand, trying to scurry under the pillows toward the crack between the bed and headboard.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Ryuu lunged forward, scooping up the blanket to capture the lump and hold it close to his chest. “Time to see this big, bad secret of yours.”

When he pulled the blanket away, he gasped, breathless. “No way.”

Centimeter by centimeter the fabric fell away, revealing floppy ears, a twitching nose, long, fuzzy feet-

“He’s- He’s a cute widdle bunny wabbit!” Ryuu cooed, holding the rabbit up like he was in the Lion King. “Chikara! He’s so cute!! Kenji! You’re cute! You’re actually cute! And- Ow!”

Kenji kicked his adorable feet adamantly until Ryuu hugged him to his chest instead, hiding his face in Ryuu’s elbow.

“Nope, I’m not putting you down. You’re too cuuuute,” Ryuu cooed, swaying like he was calming a baby.

“I thought you’d laugh,” Chikara mused, rubbing his finger between the bunny’s ears.

“I’ll laugh at him later. I got my teasing in for the day. Besides,” Ryuu ran his hand down the rabbit’s soft, light brown fur, “looks like he’s going through enough hell with this cold."

 _“Achoo!”_ Kenji wobbled on his human feet, slumping against Ryuu. “Ugh.”

Ryuu kissed his temple. “Go lay down. I’ll make you something to eat.”

Kenji did as he was told with a surprising lack of argument, flopping face down on the bed with a groan - and sneezing again before he hit the pillow.

Chikara vanished from the corner of his eye before hopping up on the bed as a cat, trotting over to the miserable rabbit. “I’ll keep him company.”

It took every sliver of self-control to not pull out his phone to snap a picture when Kenji relaxed, floppy legs splayed out and leaning against Chikara when Chikara wrapped a paw over him. But when Chikara started grooming Kenji, licking behind his long ears, all remaining rational thought steamed out of his ears, and he stole a pic and dashed away.

When Kenji could finally go fifteen minutes without coughing out his lungs, Ryuu finally laughed at his “sweet baby bunny”.

When karma visited him, so did Kenji with cough drops. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made some moodboards for shapeshifting EnnoTana, too. Thanks to [Ry](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/) (and her catboy on FFXIV) for help with the screenshots!  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
